List of The Awesome Adventures of Madi Asher Episodes
This episode guide is incomplete. Season 3 is currently in production. Season 1 (2013) {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#FFFFFF;" ! style="background:#FF0000; color:#000; text-align:center;"|No. ! style="background:#FF0000; color:#000; text-align:center;"|Ep. ! style="background:#FF0000; color:#000; text-align:center;"|Title ! style="background:#FF0000; color:#000; text-align:center;"|Original air date |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|1 |1 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"It Pains Me" |January 19, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Madi bursts into Destiny's house and tells her there is going to be a trial. She comes back the next day, where everyone is waiting. They then learn she had to lay on a bed of nails with a cinder block on top of her. After a trip to the store, she trains. Madi chooses Destiny, Peanut, and James to go to the trial. In the middle, a man comes in with a sword and attempts to stab Madi. Peanut and James hold the sword and make a plan. Peanut runs Destiny out as James scares the man away. The episode ends with the group talking at Madi's house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|2 |2 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Why Fire is a Blessing" |January 26, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Destiny sneaks into school late at night to change her grade, and she and Madi have to escape unseen. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|3 |3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Party Time" |February 2, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Madi has her 15th birthday party, but her friends worry that Crystal and Skye will trash it NOTE: This is the first appearance of Crystal and Skye |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|4 |4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"OLYMPICS" |February 9, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Madi competes in the Olympics, but she thinks that she is being sabotaged. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|5 |5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Comfort Zones" |February 16, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Destiny becomes a bad girl which interferes with her friendship with Madi. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|6 |6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"No!" |February 23, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Rumors spread that Madi and James like each other, and they want to put a stop to it |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|7 |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Love You, Mean It!" |March 2, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Madi meets a boy named Daniel and thinks she might like him. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|8 |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Hate You, Mean It!" |March 9, 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Madi finds out that Daniel is cheating in her. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|9 |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"TITLE" |DATE |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| Category:Episode Lists Category:The Awesome Adventures of Madi Asher Category:Incomplete Pages